Mithos' Shadow
by Ambivalent Existance
Summary: Lloyd, Presea, Zelos and Sheena embark on a quest and discover that an old foe has not been completely vanquished yet...[LloydxPresea]  [SheenaxZelos] Status: 2 Chapters Up, Next Chapter Being Written...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prelude: Introduction**

**Note:** This story is written in 1st Person Perspective, and the Person target will change to other characters as this story progresses.

Also! This is like an introduction, nearly no plot in this WHATSOEVER!

**Presea:**

It has been nearly a year since time has started to flow again. Thought my body has obtained the figure of a 16 year-old girl, my mind has endured nearly twice that time. Most of the emotions I had lost during the Cruxis Crystal experiment have returned to me. Happiness, sadness, vengeance, anger, and many more have returned, though a few of the more complex emotions have so far eluded me. Yet, with Lloyd's help, I continue to regain my senses.

_Lloyd..._ For some reason, I have a feeling of yearning towards him. It's difficult to explain the 'fuzziness' that envelopes my innards whenever I see him. He's always happy, determined, and perseveres through hard tasks no matter what happens. He's been nice to everyone, including me, even when I have done many terrible things to him or his friends. I had once handed over Colette to Rodyle, Lloyd could've left me behind for me to survive on my own, but he still helps me anyways. There's something else too, he can sympathize with me. We both have known that pain of losing one's parents. Perhaps this is why I feel this way towards Lloyd...

"Uh... Presea?" Lloyd's voice brought me back to my senses, "You ok?"

**Lloyd:**

"Uh... Presea?" I said uncomfortably, "You ok?" Presea shook her head as if she was waking from a dream. She probably realized that she had been silently staring at me for nearly 5 minutes already. She blushed and tried to turn away and sharpen her axe

'Hmm... Maybe it's the soup' I look down at the cream of mushroom I made for dinner this night, 'Maybe there's something in it she doesn't like or something...'

I've been with Presea for nearly a year, and I could tell if something was bothering her or something. I quickly decided to ask what was wrong, I was pretty sure it was my soup.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I got up and sat down beside her.

She turned around and her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Oh... Nothing..."

"You sure?"

Presea stared at a wall of the cave we were in, like she was thinking about something. "Uhm... Lloyd?"

"Yea?"

**Presea:**

Lloyd seemed to be expecting something, so I cannot stop talking, "Do you... D-do you care about me?" '_Why am I stammering?'_

Lloyd missed the hint, "Of course you dork! You're my friend!" he said this rather cheerfully, Lloyd was... simple, he doesn't seem to get the true messages I encrypted in what I say. But, then again, that's another thing I like about him. Lloyd looked out from the cave we were taking refuge in; it was starting to grow dark.

"We still haven't found the Exsphere vault..." he sighed.

He was right; we have spent nearly three weeks searching for a vault in Haima's neighboring forest. Our objective was to destroy remaining Exspheres, releasing the poor souls who were trapped within. So far though, we have destroyed roughly a quarter of the world's Exspheres. That didn't matter though, as long as I am with Lloyd, I'm happy. Lloyd smiled and looked outside the cave, the moon was shining brightly. I just stared at his partly illuminated face, and a feeling rushed over me... was it happiness?

**Lloyd:**

Sometimes, Presea randomly starts to stare at me from time to time with a strange look on her face. Is there something wrong with me? A rustling sound within the bushes near our cave interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed my Material Blades and Presea readied her Gaia Cleaver axe as two figures came into view.

Meh, I have two chapters already written, I'll be posting it in like 5 minutes...

Give me some reviews, why it is bad or good or blah, this is kinda my first story EVER so yea...

**A**_m__**b**_**i**_v_al**e**_**nt**_** ExIsTanCE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An Unexpected Visit**

**Note:** This story is written in 1st Person Perspective, and the Person target will change to other characters as this story progresses.

**Lloyd:**

I unsheathed my Material Blades and Presea readies her Gaia Cleaver, ready for whatever might be coming. Soon, I saw two figures come into view. I saw a stupid grin spread across a tall, red-haired figure.

"Man oh man! Are we glad to see you!" his loud voice echoed in the cave, "I was almost scared that my beautiful face-"

"Zelos! Shut up!" the other tall, purple kimono dressed figure yelled at Zelos.

Zelos grinned, "Why? Is my beautiful voice too much for ya Sheena?"

Sheena groaned, "I can't stand this guy..." she sighed out to me. "Our Rheairds crashed landed near Haima, Mind if we stick with you guys?"

"Uh... No problem!" I ran off to start another campfire.

**Presea:**

I was slightly surprised to see Zelos here of all places, I guess I did miss him... Sometimes...

"Oh! If it isn't my beautiful little rosebud!"

Ok... maybe not, Zelos held out his arms as if he was expecting a hug. I walked up to him and dropped my heavy axe onto his open hands.

"WOAH!"

He fell over from it's sheer weight. Lloyd and Sheena laughed as I walked over to sit beside Lloyd.

"Hey doesn't anyone care that my arms are being crushed?"

An empty silence enveloped the cave for a moment.

"Ouch, that's cold guys..."

Later, after everyone was tried and ready for sleep, we split off to the two tents. Since Zelos and Sheena came over, I was going to share the tent with Sheena while Zelos stayed in Lloyd's. I slightly waved at Lloyd before we went to sleep. When he smiled back at me, a weightless feeling came over my stomach. Sheena tapped my shoulder, interrupting this new feeling.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked with a strange look on her face.

"Oh... Uhm... Yea..." I couldn't help notice Sheena's grin. "What's the matter?"

Sheena burst out laughing, "Here, let's go to our tent before I talk to you."

She examined the tent to see if Lloyd or Zelos was lingering outside before talking to me.

"Do you like Lloyd?" she asked in a teasing voice. At this point, I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"Uhm..." I knew I couldn't fool Sheena, "How did you kn-"

"You were staring at him for, I dunno, maybe 20 minutes?"

"... Is it really obvious?"

Sheena laughed when I said that, "Yea, it actually is..."

I felt shocked, if Sheena, who had been here for only an hour had noticed this, did Lloyd? He might think I'm strange or something, but Sheena caught the look on my face.

"Hey don't worry! I'll help you out!"

"Uhm..." I couldn't stop Sheena if I wanted to...

**Lloyd:**

Zelos laughed so hard when I zipped the tent's door flap.

"Yo! Lloyd my man!" He said this in the usual carefree voice, "You know what?"

"What?" Curiosity had gotten the better of me.

Zelos chuckled and shook his head pitifully, "You mean, you didn't even notice it?! MAN YOU ARE BLUNT!"

"What? Tell me!"

"I think my little rosebud, Presea, is falling for you."

I didn't get what Zelos meant; Presea is going to fall on me? How? Trip over me or something?

Zelos rolled his eyes, "You know, have a crush, love, how many ways could I spell this out for you? Thing is, she's been staring at you for such a long time with such a cute, longing look on her face... it pains me! Approach her next time bud!"

"Huh?" I think that Zelos believed that Presea likes me, wonder why...

Before long, he started to talk to me about 'the ways of love', but I didn't get most of what he said though.

3rd Chapter is when the Conflict of the story is introduced (The Problem). Should be up soon! I update maybe 2 times a week so brb!

**A**_m__**b**_**i**_v_al**e**_**nt**_** ExIsTanCE**


End file.
